


Ultimately

by Halighfataliter



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Angst, Death or Serious Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halighfataliter/pseuds/Halighfataliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And at the end, he wondered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimately

A flash of lightening, his body in fire, his body torn apart. The thunder shaking the sky, his body falling, falling. Numb and limp.

And then, the first water drop hitting his cheek, the screams, the lights. Voices, nothing more than a far away rumour. Everything so blurry, fuzzy, coating him like a thick and sticky fog.

Not the pain anymore, just a void. Swallowed by a black hole, Danny’s reassuring voice fading away, his touch, a ghost on his skin.

Nothing anymore. Just the deep dark night threatening to overwhelm him, the rain pouring on his body, washing his blood away on the pavement.

Oddly, never felt this awake in his life, oblivious to the world but conscious of the millions of water drops sliding on his body, running on his skin, the tears he’d never cried.

And as he felt himself go further in the cold darkness, he wondered briefly if this was life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.


End file.
